Over the rainbow
by samej
Summary: Pero su día de suerte no ha hecho más que empezar, piensa, cuando ve que Riza le da un paquete de tabaco. Havoc - Havoc/cigarro. Spoilers cap 83 manga .


_¡YAY! Estreno fandom, y creo que es uno que se me va a dar especialmente mal, a juzgar por lo que me ha costado meterme en la piel del personaje para conseguir escribirle. Fue para el reto de Agosto de fmaesp (link en profile)._

_Para **Serena Minamino-Lupin**, que adora a Havoc, y que fue quien me coaccionó para que escribiera esto ._

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Ni los personajes/escenarios (son de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei) ni la música (Somewhere over the rainbow, versión de Israel Kamakawiwo'ole - si no la habéis escuchado, id a Youtube). No están permitidos los song-fics, pero no es como si la hubiera escrito sin más XD)_

* * *

**Over the rainbow**

Por muchas veces que le pregunten, la respuesta siempre será la misma. "Sí, lo he pensado". "No, no he podido".

Pero si Jean Havoc es sincero consigo mismo, tiene que reconocer que nunca ha querido dejarlo. Ha habido varios intentos, por supuesto, pero interiormente contaba el tiempo mínimo para que pudiese ser considerado un "intento" real y poder pensar después _Oh, qué pena, no lo he conseguido_ para así poder disfrutar de la desaparición del síndrome de abstinencia de la nicotina, después de tres o cuatro días sin llevarse un pitillo a los labios.

Los días pasan largos y aburridos en el hospital, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la restrictiva falta de movimientos que le ocasiona el hecho de tener las piernas paralizadas. Esa tarde está siendo un poco más agobiante de lo normal porque se le ha acabado el tabaco y, aunque en circunstancias normales podría sobrevivir un par de días sin ello, ahora es el peor momento.

Oye unos pasos en el pasillo, que se detienen justo delante de su puerta. Olvida momentáneamente el mono cuando ve a Riza entrar. Tenía miedo de no poder ver a nadie antes de su traslado al hospital del Este.

Pero su día de suerte no ha hecho más que empezar, piensa, cuando ve que Riza le da un paquete de tabaco. Está seguro de que le salido corazones por los ojos cuando lo ha visto.

Nada más abrirlo, ve que hay algo en ese paquete que no es un cigarro, y la última frase de la teniente le deja claro para quién es.

Se despide de Riza con la promesa implícita de hacer llegar a Roy el mensaje, y en cuanto sale por la puerta se prepara para el ritual. Porque sí, hay un ritual, sobre todo porque tiene que racionalizar el paquete. No sabe cuando le puede llegar el siguiente.

Así que enciende una pequeña radio que encontró en el cajón de la mesilla. Debió dejársela algún antiguo paciente de esa habitación, y a Havoc le ha hecho mucho más favor del que se podría haber imaginado en un principio.

Busca alguna emisora decente, nada de noticias ni de locutores hablando. Después de un chisporroteo bastante largo mientras mueve la ruleta, escucha una especie de instrumento de cuerda, de notas muy simples. El ritmo es relajante y se da cuenta de que conoce la canción cuando una voz suave empieza a entonar.

Se enciende el cigarro en la primera estrofa e inspira profundamente. El humo baja rápido a sus pulmones y la nicotina aún más deprisa se cuela en su mente, apagando cualquier atisbo de ansiedad.

Da una segunda calada y deja que el aire contaminado escape de su boca mientras tararea entre dientes, bajito.

- _Somewhere, over the rainbow; blue birds fly. And the dreams that you dreamt of; dreams really do come true_.

Eso estaría bien, piensa. Que eso que tantas veces ha soñado, tanto dormido como despierto, se hiciera realidad. El desasosiego que siente cada vez que, nada más despertarse, recuerda que no puede andar es la peor sensación que ha sentido en toda su vida. Curiosamente, le hace pensar en lo que tiene que sufrir Al, que no conserva nada de su cuerpo con él.

Poco a poco, el cigarro se consume y se va acercando al filtro, mientras la canción avanza, impasible, hacia la parte final.

Es una versión un tanto extraña porque mezcla distintas partes de dos canciones. Cuando se da cuenta de cuál es la segunda, su mirada chispea, todavía recordando a los hermanos Elric, y canturrea por lo bajo.

- _I hear babies cry and I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than we'll know. And I think to myself what a wonderful world_.

Los últimos acordes de la canción los escucha mientras apaga el cigarro. A pesar del tono tranquilo de la canción, ha conseguido infundirle algo de sano optimismo. Ciertamente, el tabaco ha hecho mucho en conseguir alegrarle.

Así, aunque es pronto, apoya la cabeza en la almohada y guarda el paquete con cuidado debajo de ella. Termina por dormirse, pensando que por muy mal que estén las cosas quizá, como dice la canción, acabe por pasar aquello que tanto sueña.

* * *

_Sí, me ha salido algo más angst de lo que pretendía, pero no conseguía entrar en la mente de Havoc... En fin, que aún así espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabéis, que los reviews me hacen feliz :D_


End file.
